With our love we can take the world
by Lebanese For Girls
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been secretly dating and have been using Finn and Puck as their beards, but what happens when it come's time for Rachel and Finn to get married but Rachel's is already? What happens when Quinn is in a car crash and can't remember her relationship? Can Rachel help Quinn remember? Femish!


**Hey all, so this is my first Fanfic on Faberry! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Aw Fuck," Quinn moaned as she hit another orgasm, the small brunette shows no interest in slowing down as she shoved her three fingers deeper and faster in to Quinn as she rode out her orgasm. As she was coming down from her high she felt the brunette pull out of her. Quinn looked up at her with a confused excretion as she watched the brunette gather her things.

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding out of breath from her orgasm.

"Unlike you Mrs Fabray, this one has to break off a marriage she got in to with her beard." The Brunette replied, winking at Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but smile, sure she wished she could rip her lovers beards through out but she still loved who her lover could plan things up with in a few weeks. "Will I see you at the wedding? Of better yet, My coming out of the closet?"

"Ofcourse I'll be there, I'll always be here for you Rach." Quinn replied, getting up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow, Mrs Fabray." Rachel said as she pulled on her top.

"Not before I see you Mrs Rachel Berry-Fabray," Quinn replied winking at Rachel.

"I love when you call me that." Rachel said as she headed to the door

"Well, you are my wife Rach, so I am aloud to." Quinn replied as she slowly snick out the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

"Come on Rachel, Relax Quinn will be here any minuet." Tina said as she watched the diva grow more and more nervous as time when passed. Rachel pulled out her phone and text Quinn again, 'Where are you?' just as she hit the send button Finn walked in, close followed but his parents.

"Come on Rachel, we need to do this now before our time slot is up." Finn said looking around the room but then looked again back at Rachel letting his eyes fall to her breasts.

"No, not until Quinn gets here." Rachel replied, turning so that Finn wasn't looking at her breasts anymore. Finn huffed getting inpatient, for the past 8 months Rachel wouldn't do anything with out Quinn near or with her.

"She'll get here when we go in! Now come on or we will miss our time!" Finn half yelled, causing everyone to jump. Rachel looked at him before thinking back to the night before, "Of course I'll be there," Quinn's words echoed in her mind, she know that Quinn would, she was her wife after all. Nodding her head she took her fathers hands as everyone else made there way to the room the wedding would be held. But Santana was still in the same spot; staring at her phone with a worried look, Brittany by her side.

"Santana, is everything okay?" Brittany asked rubbing Santana's arm.

"I'm fine, it Quinn..." The Latina replied looking up from her phone, looking at Rachel. "Quinn was in a car crash, she's in the ER, my dad just told me he's going in to help."

Rachel's heart tore, Quinn was in the ER. Her Lover! Heck her secret wife was in the ER!

"W- Wha- What?" The Diva breathed in disbelef to what the Latina has told her.

"Quinn's in the ER." Santana repeated. As Mrs hudson came back out.

"Rachel dear its starting." Rachel nodded, as Santana and Britt went in to tell the other members of the new directions.

"Rachel, Can you still do this?" Her father asking, not wanting Rachel to get marred being worried about her friend. Rachel Simpaly nodded as the music began. "Remember Rachel to keep breathing." Her dad said as he took her other hand. 'I've already done this already' Rachel thought silently.

Rachel wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her, she wanted to be with Quinn, she needed to be with Quinn.

"Miss Berry, do you take Finn Hudson to be you Lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked. Rachel looked at him, then Finn and the small croud of people that they had invited. Then thought of what Quinn and her had planed when it came to this point. Putting on a smile Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and breathed the words...

"No I don't." A the whole room gasped, at the words. Finn looked confused and pissed all at the same time.

"What the Hell? Why are you saying no?" Finn yelled at the small diva as the minister slowly backed away.

"I said no for two reason's number one being I'm not in love with you and I was using to cover my tracks and number two," Rachel took a deep breath an remembered she had to get to Quinn, "I'm already married." she said quickly, before running away to get into her car.

"What? Who?" Finn yelled before she left the room complacently.

"Quinn." Rachel yelled back, running faster to get away from everyone. She needed to be with her wife.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter 1! Hope you all liked it! So what do you thing? Good? Bad? Wanna hit me in the face?

Please leave Le Comment! ;)

Thanks!

-Lebanese For Girls xo


End file.
